Cultivation
Cultivation is explained as the understanding of, and the manipulation of the forces of the universe687. These include, but are not limited to earth force, sky force, water force and wind force, along with others such as sword force, blade force and arrow force. The cultivation process can be accelerated through consuming certain enhancement pills, these pills are considered quite expensive and hard to come by. Levels With only the strong revered and respected only by cultivating will a person be valued. In the Universe of Peerless Martial God (PMG) there are different realms of cultivation. Continent of the Nine Clouds. Other Cultivation Besides a martial artists personal cultivation, Beasts, Skills, Weapons and Medicines are also ranked individually depending on their quality, rarity and effect more info about these subjects can be found on their respective pages |-|Beast Level= more info at Beasts |-|Skill Level= more info at Techniques |-|Weapon Level= |-|Supplements= more info at Herbs Realm of Perception After a cultivators intent reaches level nine, it's called the realm of perception. Those who understand the realm of perception can cut apart mountains and rivers. Those who can do that are mainly people of the Zun Qi layer. Before understanding the realm of perception, people need to first understand the earth fusion dimension. Physique (Body) Physique is the innate potential of a human being. During the Fortune City event, Mara-Deva predicts the destiny and potential of various young talents, informing some of them of their physique. Everyone has a certain physique that will shape their destiny and future. One becomes great master depending on their physique. Known Special Bodies * Fu Hei - Fire body1173 * Si Kong Xiao - Celestial Eyes body1195 * Long Teng - Celestial Dragon body1195 * Xue Bi Yao - Celestial body1195 * Feng Xuan - Phoenix body1195 * Huang Fu Long - Brutal Dragon body1195 Within special bodies, there exist more valued ones, called 'King' Bodies. People with a King Body have potential to develop into Saint Kings. It is to be noted that King bodies give a high mastery over one's energies that are in relation to his body, the possessor of a King body can nonetheless learn other energies, however, he won't have a mastery on par with the respective energies of his body. Known King Bodies * Dugu the Winner - Imprint King Body1674 * Lang Ye - Monarchic/King body of the World clan1664 * Jun Mo Xi - Imperial Immortal Body1195 * Meng Qing - Xue Clan King Body1665 * Zhuo Qing - Diamond Indestructible King Body1999 Ten Bodies physiques allow owners to learn 10 different intents. There are also some unique and rare Physique types to be explored in the novel. Forbidden Body The Forbidden Body is a rare type of Body that appears once in 1000 years and goes against Gods's Will. The only two people known to have the Forbidden Body are the Demoniac Emperor and Lin Feng. People who possess Forbidden Body face a condition were the cosmic energies they control anger's the gods, creating Cosmic energies clouds similar to someone breaking to Emperor Level, but instead to be used to cleanse the body, is use to make the user experience punishment from the skies, causing the energies go chaotic and strike the user with enough strength to kill Medium-Level Emperor, something the user is not suppose to survive. Forbidden Body's prophecy states that its owner can potentially become a supreme god, a being above all beings. For this same reason, anyone who knows about it fears it. See also * Martial Intent * Martial Spirits Category:Terminology Category:Cultivation